


Introspection

by Merfilly



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Restraints, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom was a fool, and Catherine knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

Catherine felt the wrist cuffs be pulled up and out. She could not see, wearing the blindfold that had been tied very professionally. She listened as the straps to the cuffs were connected to the rings placed just for that purpose, felt the cool air caressing her bare skin.

Grissom had been an idiot to walk away from what this woman could offer, but Catherine was not stupid enough to say it. She kept her mouth shut on the words, on all sounds, as Lady Heather ran a teasing crop over her nipples, down along her torso, straying ever so slowly along her curls.

There was a beauty in knowing she was vulnerable to this woman, a deeper one in finding that she could give up control so completely and know it would never haunt her.

Lady Heather laid the crop to one side, resettling her weight on the bed in such a way that Catherine knew just where she was. The mental image of herself, tied down on the bed, and the Dominatrix between her spread legs was enough to make her shiver before that mouth ever found her folds.

Grissom was very much the idiot, but Catherine had gained by his foolishness. She felt the bite of the cuffs at wrist and ankles as Lady Heather pleased her to within an inch of her fullest passion. The cessation of being sucked at, nipped, licked was almost enough to break Catherine's silence, but Lady Heather had been teaching her control that even her life had failed to impart so far.

"You want to fall over into the pleasure?" Lady Heather whispered after moving up Catherine's bound body. She fit so neatly in place, her hip bone pressed against the pubic bone, giving pressure that only added to Catherine's aching need. Catherine pressed her hips up, earning a small laugh from her lover. "That's it, love. Pleasure yourself against me," Lady Heather encouraged, and Catherine took the permission to move. It did not take long before the sensation overwhelmed her, leaving her breathless beneath her Mistress.

Yes, Grissom was such a fool, but Catherine was not going to complain.


End file.
